Basically a Love-Hate Relationship
by Setton-san
Summary: I've despised him from the start, he punched me the face with his amazing strength, he's a complete jerk towards me and he's the only reason why I actually liked moving to Ikebukuro - OCxShizuo - Warning: occasional language
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters and themes.

* * *

There were two reasons why I had to (and didn't want to) move to Ikebukuro. One, my sister didn't like living alone even though she decided to move away by herself and two, I had a job at a pathetic maid cafe that just happened to change its location. Besides, a neighborhood near Tokyo shouldn't be too bad, I won't get hurt if I play my cards right...I think.

"Why did you have to make the skirts even shorter?" I whined.

"Shibaguchi, if you complain anymore, I swear I will tear up your paycheck."

To attract more male customers, the uniform's skirt shortened so much that if I bent over the slightest, panties would be seen. There was definitely something wrong with my boss.

"My shift is over! Let me go home!"

After changing into my normal clothes, I grabbed my new coat, which had faux fur on the edge of the hood and along the bottom, and went home without another word. It was getting cold out nowadays, wearing a short skirt doesn't help at all. I put my hood up and stuffed my hands in my pockets so I could try and endure it.

Hanae told me everything she knows about Ikebukuro...  
"Stay away from people who wear yellow, they're most likely part of the Yellow Scarves; The Dollars are around too, I'm not part of that but you can never tell if a person is in the first place. The Black Rider is a rare sight and it's not dangerous, I think. Oh, and lastly, if you see a guy dressed like a bartender is chasing a man who wears a coat like yours...GET OUT OF THEIR WAY."  
"Thanks but you're not Mom, I don't really need to be warned."

I heard some yelling in the distance and right at that moment; a man wearing an almost identical coat ran past me and said "Take care of Shizu-chan for me." Then he was lost from sight.  
An angry voice was getting louder and closer. "IZAYA!" I turned around and saw a man dressed like a bartender holding a streetlamp that looks like it had been ripped out of the ground and threw it towards me in particular. I think this what Hanae was talking about. I quickly move out of the way by running across the street and almost getting hit by cars.

I sprint off as fast as I could to lose him but he follows; he chased me into an alley full of packed boxes. I hid in the shadows of a large stack of boxes before he came into view. He ran through the alley with a continuous angry look on his face. I didn't know if I should feel happy that something exciting happened or scared as hell because this guy could end up killing me.  
When it seems like he's gone, I ran the other way. But while looking back, I tripped over a pile of metal bars causing a loud clanging sound. "Izaya!" He must have heard me, I would've ran but my legs were stuck in the fallen pile. "Izaya, you're being odd today; you're dressed weird, hiding, knocking over things, you even got yourself stuck! That just makes it easier for me to kill you." I looked up for a few seconds and saw a fist going right towards my face. My back hit a brick wall after the punch landed; my nose was bleeding and I think a tooth fell out, maybe not.

He walked toward me, laughing. "Izaya, you're a lot lighter than I thought, it felt like I was punching…" He put down my hood to look at me. "...a girl."

There was a voice heard from above me.

"Wow, Shizu-chan, you really fell for my distraction!" Someone jumped down next to me. "You ended up hurting Miss Arisa, are you okay? How is your jaw not broken?" He asks, holding my bruised cheek.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name but..." I kicked him in the shin. "Don't touch me."

I turned around to look at the guy who chased me all over Ikebukuro "I'm still waiting for an apology, uh, Shizu-chan."

He looked at me angrily, I guess he doesn't like being called that, official nickname for him then.

I finally left for my sister's apartment. What I didn't realize is that I dropped my purse during that chase which Izaya had picked up along the way.

"Poor thing, she's probably going to freak out if she doesn't have this. Maybe you should return it to her." Izaya throws it at him and he catches it. "You could be her hero, Shizu-chan."

"And why should…" When he looks where Izaya was standing, he had disappeared. "Great, I guess I need to give it back to her. Arisa, was it?"

My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Hanae.

"Hey Ha-"

"ARISA, WHERE ARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?!" She yelled, interuppting me.

"You don't have to play Mom, I just got a bit...sidetracked. I'm coming home now, okay?"

"You better, I thought you got kidnapped while wearing your work uniform because there are those kinds of people."

"Hanae, you know I would've beat them up."

"Just come home quick. Bye."

* * *

And that's the first chapter, I know it's a bit short but please R&R and don't be a hater!


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I finally updated, blame schoolwork. I guess no one says R&R anymore since no one did reviews, not that I'm complaining. I'm just glad a few people were able to tolerate my writing.**_  
_**I still don't own Durarara!**_

* * *

"Hanae! I'm back! I bought you pudding as an apology!" I yelled into the apartment one I walked in.

Suddenly, a pillow was thrown at my face without me noticing.

"You took too long, I was worried. What would Mom say if I lost you?" Hanae said as she ripped the plastic bag out of my hand. "Why'd you buy two for?"

"One for you and one for me; why wouldn't I get one for myself?"

She shook her head slowly. "Arisa, all that sugar is going to get to you eventually."

I heard a weird ringtone that could only be for Hanae's phone. She ran over to it, very excitedly for some reason.

"Hello?...uh huh…really?...okay…but it's almost 9:00!...fine, since it's that important…bye."

It's a 78% chance that Hanae is going to leave to go to her boyfriend's house and probably won't be back until tomorrow again.

"Arisa, I have to go to, uh, work. The person with the night-shift is sick so they needed my help, yeah."

"You are the worst liar ever. I suggest you bring you pudding with you or I'm going to end up eating it out of boredom."

She sighed. "I'll do my best not to stay too late, okay?"

Then she left, without her glasses, again. 5, 4, 3, 2…

The doorbell rang; I swear she's getting more forgetful by the minute.

"You forgot your-"

It wasn't my sister at the door; it was that guy who used me as a distraction. What was his name again? Izaya or something?

"It looks like you have a nice apartment, mind if I come in?"

He pushed me to the side and walked in.

"Hey! Who said you could? How do you even know where I live?"

He laughed. "I'm an information broker, what did you expect?"

This day isn't getting any better at all. "What is your point for being here anyways?"

"Well, we have something in common." He said, smirking. "Shizu-chan doesn't like either of us."

"So? I think he doesn't like you a lot more than me."

Then there was that smirk again. "I just thought it would be fun for someone else to be there to piss off Shizu-chan while I'm in Shinjuku."

Okay, this conversation has just gotten pointless and is revolving around Izaya now. "Who said I want to even talk to him again?"

Izaya shrugged. "Well, once you find out that he stole your purse, you might change your mind."

"Huh?" I quickly looked throughout the house for it; my purse was nowhere to be seen.

"I must have dropped it while I was…" I clenched my fists, did he seriously steal it?

He started walking toward the door, wearing that same smirk.

"Besides, aren't you both lonely?"

Then he left, leaving me confused and angry.

I calmed down after eating my sister's pudding on accident; she was the one who forgot it. I saw a slip of paper on the floor where Izaya was standing.

"Shizuo Heiwajima…is that his phone number? Why would Izaya give me that?"

It's very unlikely that Shizu-chan gave it to Izaya himself; then again, Izaya did say he was an information broker, whatever that is.

Might as well put it in my phone and then rip it up so Hanae doesn't think I got a boyfriend out of him. She gets crazy when it comes to romance and me.

I jumped onto the couch and put my headphones on, trying to distract myself from this situation.

Since I turned it up to high, I didn't hear Hanae slam open the door or hear her yelling at me for some random reason.

"Arisa!" She yelled, ripping my headphones off. "You're going to go deaf! Did you hear a word I said?"

I laughed nervously. "Maybe?"

She sighed and slid my feet off the couch so she could sit down.

"Why was Izaya Orihara walking out of our apartment? You're not doing any black market-type things, right?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean? No such thing happened!" I said, worriedly.

"Arisa, you're getting to be a worse liar than I am. Why was he here?" Hanae said with her arms crossed.

What should I say? He just wanted me to annoy Shizu-chan. He also gave me the phone number.

"He, uh, gave me some information that I did and didn't need."

Hanae looked at me like I said absolute gibberish. "He did what? I know he's an information broker or something but I wouldn't think that he would just randomly do that."

I shrugged. "I guess we kind of made a deal, it isn't a big thing though."

"Arisa." Hanae stared at me. "What did you do?"

"I just said that I would do him a 'favor' whenever he isn't in Ikebukuro."

That got Hanae confused again; I guess I have to tell her everything.

"And he gave me someone's phone number in return" I said, bluntly. "Hanae, why are you smiling?"

She laughed, "No reason, so what happened to my pudding?"

"Oh, about that…I'll buy you dinner tomorrow."

* * *

That stupid flea, just giving me more problems. What the hell am I supposed to do with this girl's purse? I've been looking around for a day and half already. Where the hell does that Arisa-girl live? She's a complete idiot for not having any sort of ID in her wallet, unless you count the picture of her and a bunch of other girls looking like maids. That better not mean that she works at that new maid cafe. I never wanted to go in there but I need to give this dumb girl her purse back.

I sighed. "Out of any place she could ever work..."

"Welcome back, Ma-" The girl in front of me said. "YOU! Why are you here?!"

I finally found her. And she's dressed as a maid. I am trying really hard not to laugh.

"I just needed to give you this back, and stop glaring at me." I said, holding out her purse.

She ripped it out of my hands. "Izaya said you stole it, why are you giving it back?!"

"He was the one who stole it, Izaya just threw it at me and expected me to return it."

"I don't believe you, I would've been able to tell if he was lying and he wasn't."

Okay, that got me to start laughing. "Then you must be horrible at doing that, he's always lying."

"Shut up, Shizu-chan! I bet you've fallen for his tricks before."

_(Slightly awkward silence)_

"You have, haven't you! Hah, no reason to laugh at me now, Shizu-chan!"

Wow, this girl was really testing my patience.

"Arisa, I don't need another person to call me that." I said, angrily.

She smirked. "Too bad, I like that nickname. And no one said you could call me by my first name!"

"If you continue to call me 'Shizu-chan', then I can call you whatever I want to."

She pointed behind me. "You are banned from ever coming here, Shizu-chan. Leave."

"I never planned on it, I'm not into this kind of stuff." I said, turning around and walking away. "But you don't look half-bad dressed up like that."

"Shut up!" She said, blushing a bit.

I only said that to embarrass her, it wasn't a compliment. There's no way I'd compliment someone who's starting to get as annoying as Izaya.

* * *

_**Yeah, a bit longer chapter. I'm not very good at Shizuo's POV so it was a bit short, at least they are getting somewhere. I didn't want Shizuo to find out that Arisa worked at a maid cafe that same way that Usui did in **__Maid_-_sama_!, and I don't have the headcanon that Shizuo likes maids.  
Please leave a review or two, I would like to know what people think. 

_**Setton-san**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**** 3 get!  
Something I didn't mention is that Izaya allowed Arisa to be able to call him Shizu-chan since it annoys Shizuo and it's kind of his thing.  
I still don't own Durarara! nor any of it's characters and themes.**_

* * *

"You don't look half-bad in that, he says." I grumble as I put my uniform away. "How dare he just…insult me like that!"

"Shibaguchi, why do you keep getting upset over that remark? Maybe that man did mean it! The uniform is rather pretty, you know."

There is still something wrong with my boss, this stupid uniform is too short for any female to feel comfortable in. At least I never had to lean over or anything while talking to him

"It was sarcasm, I swear. Shizu-chan doesn't seem like a person who would say that."

My boss sighed. "Think whatever you wish, your 'Shizu-chan' is actually quite handsome. All the others left so it's time for you to go."

She shoved me out the door, slamming it behind me. A big red CLOSED sign covered the window.

"Such a weird, old lady." I said while walking back home.

**o-o**

"I'm back! I bought take-out sushi!" I yelled into the apartment.

Hanae walked out of her bedroom. "Good, since I didn't make anything."

She grabbed it out of my hands. "You bought it from that Russia place?"

"Don't complain, it was on my way back." I said, following her into the kitchen-area. "I had a horrible situation at work; I was kind of complimented by-"

"What?!" She yelled, interrupting me. Dropping the food onto the counter, she quickly turned around wearing the biggest grin. "Who was it? Was he handsome? Someone finally hit on you!"

"Finally? What do you mean by finally?!"

"Forget that, what did he say?!" She said, grabbing my hands.

I really don't like it when she gets like this.

"I was in my, uh, uniform and he said 'you don't look half-bad in that.' w-with sarcasm, of course!"

Hanae seemed like she was analyzing what I said with that weird expression on her face.

"He complimented you while you were a maid. Very good advantage."

_Face-palm._

"So, who said it?"

"It wasn't a compliment! And I'm not telling you." I said, frowning. "Besides, Shizu-chan and I are forced enemies."

"Shizu-chan? What kind of pet name is that?" She said, confusedly. "Isn't that what Orihara Izaya calls..."

Hanae's smile turned into a disapproving frown. "Arisa, what have you gotten yourself into with them?!"

"I, uh...just eat your damn sushi. I need to go shopping."

"Or are you going to look for your 'Shizu-chan'?" Hanae said, her anger suddenly disappearing.

"Shut up, Hanae!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

**_o-o_**

Why did I even say anything?! Ugh, I hate him so much!

"Look out!" A random person said.

I turned around, a vending machine was flying right towards me. Oh god.

"IZAYA!"

Speak of the devil. I guess I forgot to buy a new jacket.  
The only way to evade this situation would be to run towards where it came from.

"I thought you went back to Shinjuku, Izaya-kun."

"You're seriously mistaking me for him again? How stupid can you get?"

His expression turned from angry to blank.

"Heh, what am I? Your weakness?" I said, laughing a bit.

"You should get rid of that jacket, it got you hurt last time." He said.

"I felt like burning it but I think I should keep it so I can keep confusing and humiliating an idiot such like you."

You could see his anger rising, I guess I'm doing Izaya-kun's job right.

"I _really _don't need another person to piss me off constantly. I just met you earlier this week, what the hell is your problem with me?"

"Oh, I kind of made a deal with Izaya-kun. I'm his supposed substitute while he's in Shinjuku."

"And what was your end of that bargain?"

"This." I took out my phone and called him.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket. "Your deal was being Izaya's substitute just so you could get my phone number?"

"Not exactly." I said, hanging up. "He forced the deal upon me and dropped a piece a paper with your number on it while he left."

It was obvious that he was confused. "I don't get you. Just delete that damn number and leave me alone."

He turned around and started walking the other way.

"There's no fun in that, Shizu-chan!" I said, running quickly and jumping in front of him.

"Get out of my way, gnat." He said, angrily.

"What did you just call me?" I said, a bit shocked.

"A gnat. If you're that flea's substitute, might as well call you that."

"You are so lucky I don't have a knife like he does."

"All you have is your mouth, try hurting me with that."

I grabbed him by the bowtie to pull him closer, pecked his lips then let him go.  
His face turned a faint shade of pink, one point for Arisa.

"Wh-what was that?!"

Good question, I guess it was a comeback or something. Oh, I just thought of a better, kind of cheesy reason.

"Your vending machine missed me." I said with a wink. "I don't think Izaya-kun has ever done that before, has he?"

The blush still didn't go away and he was somehow speechless.

"Uh, Shizu-chan? Haven't you ever had a girlfriend before? There's no way that..."

I burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP! Of course I have! You just...surprised me."

Well, that kind of makes sense. I met him only a few days ago and I did that out of the blue.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket, I opened it to find a text.

_You're great at this, I got a perfect picture to blackmail Shizu-chan with. Who knew you were so bold?_

About three seconds later, a photo was sent to me by the same number. Apparently, Shizuo was hovering over my shoulder and saw the picture on my phone, causing him to grab it out of my hands.

"Hey! Give it back! You're gonna crush it with your strength!"

"This is all your fault, you gnat! I'm going to kill him!"

He threw my phone at me, and it kind of hurt when I caught it, then left.  
I still can't believe I kissed him. What is wrong with me?

* * *

**_Love is blossoming one petal at a time, in it's own very odd way. I don't exactly like writing Hanae's matchmaker attitude because it really is annoying. You could say that she's a fangirl for love. I'm trying my best to not make Shizuo be OOC, I am sorry if he seems like it.  
_****_Please leave a review or two!_**

**_Setton-san _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I got a few PMs that said Shizuo didn't have as much anger as he usually does and that makes him a bit OOC. The reason he isn't really as angry as much is because I think he has a thing against hurting girls. Also, I have a rather bad headcanon that he gets embarrassed to romantic things, sorry.**_

* * *

_(Around 2 days later…)_

Like every so often, I was half-asleep on the couch with my headphones falling off.

"ARISA!" Hanae screamed, waking me up instantly.

She sat on my legs without caring about the pain I felt from it and stuck my cell phone in my face.

"If you made this picture, you would win the weirdest sister in the world award."

I tried getting it out of her hands but she wouldn't let go. "Where did you find that? I swore I deleted it! And no, it is not fake."

Wait, why did I say that?

"Oh my god, Arisa! Since when did you get him as a boyfriend? Does he really have super-human strength? I wonder what he's like in...mmphff!"

I covered her mouth instantly. "Don't you dare finish that sentence! And I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Mur rin durial!" She said while muffled.

I uncovered her mouth, "Huh?"

"You're in denial!" Hanae said with a smile.

I took the pillow from behind my head and threw it at her. She ducked and it hit the window behind her.

"No. I. Am. Not! Get off me!"

She put her hands up in an 'I'm innocent' fashion. "Okay, okay."

She got up and smiled. "At least you finally got your first kiss."

"That wasn't my..."

"Sure, Arisa, sure." She said, walking into the kitchen.

My phone that Hanae dropped on my stomach began to ring. It was the same number that sent the photo.

"Izaya-kun? Can I ask how you got this number?"

"I need you to come to my office in Shinjuku." He said, completely ignoring my question.

"Uh, where is it?"

"Just follow Shizu-chan's tantrum, he's probably going to try to kill me again because of your interesting way of teasing people."

Then he hung up.

Follow his tantrum? Isn't that a bit dangerous? Well, I have survived one of his punches and if I keep wearing this jacket, I'm probably going to have another vending machine thrown at me. No thank you. A new jacket is the first thing I'm going to buy once I get my next paycheck, in two weeks.

**_o-o_**

I decided to walk to Shinjuku, it would be easier to look for him while I'm there so I don't need to be stealthy and stuff like that. I'd have to say that I like Ikebukuro more than here, I think Izaya-kun only moved his work here because of...

"III-ZAAA-YAAA-KUUN."

Found him.  
He was standing infront of one of those office buildings, there were enough floors to get lost. I waited about 10 minutes before deciding to walk in.

"Ah, Arisa-chan. So you actually followed that protazoan?"

I turned around, Izaya-kun was standing right behind me. When did he get there?!

"We may have to take the fire escape because Shizu-chan is still looking for me. Since my office is all the way at the top, he'll be gone by the time we get up there."

The only thing I could do was nod since I was still confused why he is out here and not even in the building.  
The fire escape was on the back of the building, why do I feel that this was another reason that Izaya-kun chose this specific building? The climb up was long and because of his parkour skills, he was already at the top. That cheater. It took me about three more minutes to get up there.

"Shizu-chan must have a one-track mind. And he broke down the door again, I guess you made him pretty angry. Nice job, Arisa-chan."

"That wasn't my fault! Why did you need to talk to me in the first place?"

He snickered as he sat down on the chair behind his desk. "About the way you mess with Shizu-chan's emotions. It's hilarious! That brave stunt of yours was pure gold."

"So you made me walk all the way to Shinjuku just so you could compliment my actions? You could've just said this over the phone." I walked up to the desk and slammed my hands on it. "You're messed up in the head, doing this for you can get me killed! Just for a damn phone number!"

That smirk appeared on his face again. "Yet you're still doing it. That's something I love about humans."  
He stood up and held my chin. "You're one of those humans I actually like in particular, Arisa-chan. Being able to tame the monster of Ikebukuro is an amazing skill."

I glared at him. "I never tamed him, why do you think he came after you a few minutes ago? He'll probably be back any second now."

"You will eventually, especially if you keep being a flirt. Who knew that he had a weakness to romance?"

For some reason, he took out his switchblade.

"Uh, Izaya-kun? Why do you have a knife? I didn't do anything."

Suddenly, there was loud banging sound and the door to the office flew across the room.

"III-ZAA-YAA-KUN. You hide pretty well, since when were you such a coward? At least I can...huh?"

Great, now Shizu-chan is here. Nothing can get any worse now, can it?

"You might want to think for once, Shizu-chan."

Izaya turned me around and held his switchblade to my neck. Okay, maybe things can get worse when I'm in the middle of a fight between two psychopaths.

"Why the hell are you bringing her into this?!"

Izaya laughed. "She's your weakness, isn't she?"

"What are you talking about? She has nothing to do with me, you stupid louse!"

"Oh, so if I slit her throat right now and killed her, you wouldn't care? How heartless."

You could see veins popping out of Shizu-chan's skin, does he always get this angry?

"If you kill her, I'll destroy you on the spot!"

He picked up the door and held it over his head as if he was going to throw it at both of us. I suddenly felt pain in my neck, Izaya had sunk his kinfe into my neck. It wasn't too deep of a cut but it caused constant bleeding.

"The more you act, the more blood she loses. Be careful of what you do."

"Help." I mouthed, somehow the cut made it hard to speak. They wouldn't let me die, right? I can't save myself because Izaya has my hands pinned down and the position I'm in hurts enough already. I might break my spine if I turn my waist any more.

"What the hell would you possibly want that you'd have to kill a completely innocent girl if you don't get it?!"

"No, no. You don't understand, Shizu-chan. Being able to control you with this girl and keeping someone of the edge of life and death is just proving I really am a god. And..." He rested his head on top of mine. "Arisa-chan is officially my new...pet."

"Pet?!" I said with all the voice I could muster.

"You don't have anywhere to go. In these past few days, I got you fired from your job, changed the lock on your door and anonymously gave your sister a 5-week trip to Europe."

I squatted down then quickly stood up, hitting the bottom of his chin and causing him to loosen his grip. I broke free and grasped my neck to slow the rush of blood.

"Heh, I keep underestimating you, Arisa-chan. That's why you're one of my favorite humans."

I looked at my hand, it was completely red. I guess the cut became bigger during my struggle.

"Just stay away from..huh?"

Shizuo's hand was in front of my face. Something sharp went straight through it, I've heard that Izaya was quick but I never imagined he wold be able to hit me with a throwing knife in just five seconds. Shizuo placed the door he was holding so it was in front of him, like a shield.

"Get out."

I ran right after he said that.

_**o-o**_

Outside of the building, I had no idea what to do. My neck was still cut and I only had 3000 yen in my wallet. Maybe being Izaya's pet is better than having nowhere to go. I heard a loud engine from a motorcycle, except it sounded more like a horse's whinny. There's no way that the Black Rider was in Shinjuku.  
A pitch black bike stopped in front of the building, or more like in front of me. The rider was wearing a yellow helmet with cat ears.  
She pulled out a PDA from her suit. She typed a bit onto it and showed it to me.

[Are you Arisa?] it said.

I nodded, why was the Black Rider talking through a PDA? And why was she talking to me in the first place?!

[Shizuo asked me to pick you up from here, it seems like you're injured.]

I was confused, when did Shizu-chan have time to tell her? How does he even know the Black Rider's phone number?!

[I know a doctor who could help you, and he's can probably give you a room for the night as well.]

She made a bike helmet out of black smoke and held it out towards me. I was hesitant to take it. This is the Black Rider, who is supposedly headless and has inhuman powers. She is asking me to get on her bike and ride with her to some location unknown to me. How can I trust her? Then again, Shizu-chan sent her to help me and I don't think she's lying. I put the helmet on with my free hand and slowly sat on the bike.

"Okay."

* * *

_**I think I've read too much doujinshi and I keep getting confused about Shizuo and Izaya's actual personality. I might have went a little over the edge by having Izaya ruin Arisa's life but it's part of the storyline. Anyways, I needed to introduce Celty at some point so there she is.  
Please leave a review or two! **_

_**Setton-san **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5. Yes. It's arrived.  
I've been studying for a REALLY big test so I haven't had much time to work on the story, sorry if I took too long. I need to know if people like or dislike the format the story is written in (they aren't in large paragraphs, just line after line after line).**_

_**I still don't own Durarara! **_

* * *

"Celty, you're back!" A man in glasses and something that looked like a lab coat walked over towards us. "Who's this girl with you?"

The Black Rider's name is Celty? I never expected that, then again, I dealt with a lot of unexpected things today.

[Her name is Shibaguchi Arisa, it hurts for her to speak at the moment. Ask her questions later.]

The man nodded. "I'll need you to sit down so I can look at your injury, alright?"

He lead me over to a couch, I slowly sat down and took my hand off my neck. It didn't seem like my hand did very much to stop the bleeding.

"I've seen this kind of cut before, not too deep but enough for continuous bleeding and it becomes larger as you move that part of your body. Did Izaya do this to you?"

I nodded, I really wonder who else had gone to this guy for something Izaya did to them?

"You just need some stitching up, and some rest. I can tell you're weak from all the blood loss. Let me get a towel to clean up the dry blood."

**o-o**

Around two hours later, I could talk again and I had a good amount of bandages around my neck. I explained most of what happened, for some reason, they understood.

"Thank god that he called you, Celty. I probably would've died if he didn't."

She typed up something on her PDA then showed it to me.

[You said that Izaya wanted you to be his pet, why would he do that?]

"He said that I was able to control-"

The door was loudly kicked open, I jumped in my seat.

"Is that pest here?" A loud, male voice yelled. I could tell who that was.

"Speak of the devil." I stood up. "Thank you for-"

He interrupted me. "How dumb are you? Thinking that you can trust that louse like he is your friend."

"Huh? You were pretty much the reason that I'm alive right now and you're still insulting me! Jerk." I said, angrily

"Gnat."

"Idiot!"

"Virus!"

A glare contest began and you could practically feel the amount of tension in the air. I didn't notice how close our faces were because of this argument.

"You know, Celty, if you think about it enough, they could end up being a couple."

We quickly turned our head towards Shinra simultaneously, bumping them together. An 'ouch' was heard from us both.

"Shinra, are you going to keep her here until her sister gets back?"

Shinra slid his glasses closer to his face. "She can stay here tonight but I believe that Celty could probably get her back into her apartment, without breaking the door."

So, Celty could use her shadow manipulation to make a key or something? I hope that works because I don't have a working key for the new lock. Then again, Izaya probably has one of his own and he could break in.

"Shizuo, I think she'll need a bodyguard so Izaya doesn't kill her in her sleep." Shinra said, with a small smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled at him.

"Arisa-chan, don't you have a big enough apartment so he could stay there until this is all figured out?"

"WHAT?! No, just because I need a bodyguard does not mean I need HIM to help me. He's doesn't have to live with me either!" I looked at Shizu-chan, "Why aren't you saying anything?!"

"I'm thinking it over. You are pretty helpless but I don't want to live with a pest like you either."

"Take that back!" I yelled, angrily "I'll be perfectly fine!"

Shizuo picked me up by the front of my shirt, Celty was making motions to tell him to put me down.

"You're weak, unarmed and a lightweight. One stab and you're gone." He said with minorly irritated voice.

He dropped me on the couch. I tried to fix my shirt, the part he was holding was practically ripped. There has to be another way to deal with this whole 'Arisa isn't safe' situation.

"We could...switch the lock again!" And then I realized why no else suggested that, "...Izaya can probably pick any lock, can't he?"

They all nodded, I hung my head in shame. Does Shizu-chan _really_ have to protect me? I know he's probably the only person who is able to fight with Izaya without losing instantly but I can't believe this is the only option.

"Do you even agree with this...idea?" I asked, looking at Shizuo. "Don't you think I'm an annoying brat or something?"

"Why wouldn't I think you're an annoying brat? Besides, Izaya would probably hire someone to drug you then take you back to him, not kill you."

I glared at him. "So you don't care if I get kidnapped by a psychopath?! Wow, that's just cruel."

Celty stepped between us to break up the fight. She put her PDA in Shizuo's face, I wasn't sure what it said but it got him to calm down. She turned around, typed something else then showed me.

[All of this yelling isn't helping your condition. Like Shinra said, you need to rest, we can figure this out later.]

I nodded, it was a few hours until midnight. Celty led me towards a room for me to sleep in, leaving Shizu-chan and Shinra behind. I swore I heard him mumble something but I was probably imagining it. I sat on the futon on the floor then sighed, this was the weirdest month in my life. Sure, it was exciting and full of unpredictable things but it was more life-threating than fun. If that monster has to live with me so I can be 'protected', hell is most likely going to break loose. God, this is making my head hurt and my neck as well. I need to sleep on this, it's too late to make decisions.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this was a bad chapter, I felt like I was putting it off (like most of my homework). Will they move in together? Perhaps. Will more arguing commence? Of course! Will they fall in love? That's for me to know and for you to find out. **_  
_**Reviews motivate me to update quicker! **_

_**Setton-san**_


	6. Notice!

_**Hello all! I know most of you were expecting a new chapter but I had to admit that the next update will not be for several more weeks because of e**__**xams and **__**cosplay, I am going to a convention soon and I will be spending most of my free time putting it together. (I will be the best Ocarina of Time Zelda ever!) Now, now, I am not putting the story on complete hiatus. I already have half of the next chapter done so as soon as I have time, I will finish it up. Please forgive me but writer's block also came upon me, I'll get those creative juices flowing again soon. Patience is the key in this scenario so just bear with me until chapter 6 is ready. Trust me, it'll happen.**_

_**Setton-san**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A wild Chapter 6 appeared!...Chapter 6 was caught!**_

_**Here's a fact about Arisa:  
She can hardly carry a 30-pound weight with both hands, h**__**er strength is more in her legs, she can runs fast and give a pretty hard kick in the genitals  
...Yes, I said genitals**_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a loud motorcycle engine. I guess Celty had left for some reason. After getting dressed and neatly folding up the blanket and futon, I walked out of the room to see Shinra talking to Shizu-chan. Did he stay overnight as well? That couch wasn't very comfortable in the first place. Right before I was going to alert them that I was awake, he laughed. He wasn't laughing as if he heard the funniest joke in the world but a laugh that someone makes when they hear something very happy. I liked it, a lot.

"Good morning. I'm feeling a lot better now."

They both looked at me. Shinra was smiling but Shizu-chan, his face changed completely than it was a few minutes ago.

"Ah, Arisa-chan. We were just talking about you! Shizuo told me about how you two met, it's surprising that you didn't go to the hospital after that. You must have bones of steel!"

I sat down next to Shizu-chan. We didn't say a word to each other.

"So, Shinra, was there anything discussed about the situation I'm in while I was asleep?" I asked

"Yes, actually. With enough persuasion, he agreed to help you! Well, it wasn't really that much." Shinra said, almost happily.

Without even glancing at him, I could tell that Shinra almost hit a nerve by saying that. I wonder how bad this monster sitting next to me can get when he's completely pissed off.

"He's not going to live with you but check up on you a few times and stay over that day, he gets to choose what days though." Shinra continued. "It would at least cause less embarrassing moments between you two."

I guess that could work. "But where did Celty go? Her motorcycle was what woke me."

"She got a job but I don't think it was a coincidence. I believe that Izaya is her employer and being the mastermind he is, he probably figured out what we're doing for you."

I groaned and held my face in my hands. How badly does he want to ruin my life?! He has officially earned the asshole of the year award. This is making the rate of me getting kidnapped higher and higher.

"Every other day, at least."

I looked at the man next to me. "Huh?"

"Since that flea raised the stakes, I'll 'check up on you' every other day at least." He said, still not looking at me.

"You care about me that much, Shizu-chan?" I said, smiling not completely sarcastically.

He faced me with an angered expression. "Do you want to be killed?! I could change my mind and leave you on your own!"

I gulped, pushing this guy's buttons isn't the best choice to do. "Sorry, I'll watch my mouth."

This is actually pretty nerve-wracking, I wonder if Izaya doesn't even care anymore. He doesn't seem like a kind of person to go after something urgently as if it's worth tons of money. Who even knows when Celty will be back anyways? My patience level is lowering by the second.

"Shinra, do you have something sweet I could eat? I don't care how early it is."

Shinra seemed to perk up after I said that, he had an smile on his face that I didn't like.

"I have a great idea how you two could get along better!"

We both looked at him with an expression that was a mix of curiousity and confusion.

"Shizuo, why don't you take her out for some cake? You like sweets as well, right?"

I let out a small laugh, a grown man like him likes sweets? I wonder what would happen if you ate his, not a good idea to try that, though.

"You still haven't apologized for punching her, use that as-"

In a blink of an eye, Shizu-chan grabbed the collar of Shinra's lab coat and held him up in midair.

"Do you want to die?" He said, angrily

"Put him down!" I shouted at him. "He didn't even insult you!"

He looked at me then dropped Shinra onto the floor.

Was Izaya right when he said I tamed Shizu-chan? I mean, right when I said it, he dropped Shinra like how a dog would drop something it shouldn't have. I'm probably wrong but still, it was rather odd.

"Thank you, Arisa-chan. You don't know scary it is to be in his grip."

A roar of a motorcycle engine and the door being kicked open made us all look in the same direction. Celty was typing quickly on her PDA, I think I knew what she was going to write.

Placing the PDA in front of my face, it said [I think Izaya knows that we're taking you back to your apartment, he told me all about what happened and was curious about 'what she's going to do next']

I smiled at her. "I'm going to be okay, Celty. Hopefully Shizu-chan is trustful enough to protect me from him."

She nodded and started typing again.

[If you say so, I'll take you back.]

She walked over to Shizu-chan and typed something different to show to him. He didn't reply but averted his eyes. I really wonder what she wrote for him.

Shinra put his hand and on my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Now, if Shizuo is too much of a pain to deal with, you could stay here for a night while Celty scolds him."

I could even feel the death glare he was getting from Shizu-chan.

Celty and I walked to the (basically broken) door to leave. I have no idea how my life turned like this since I moved here in early autumn. I guess it's more entertaining but a hell of a lot more dangerous. God, this will be insane.

* * *

_**Since I made you readers wait so long, my friend drew a picture of Arisa. View it at koopaqueen36*dot*deviantart*dot*com/art/Arisa-3727 75801  
**_

_**Setton-san**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Holy crap. I updated even later for this chapter, it's been 2 months. I am so sorry._**

**_I've noticed that I don't use honorifics very often even though "Shizu-chan" and "Arisa-chan" are used constantly. And I know that I'm not using last names first. I'll either try to fix it or will just stop using honorifics unless I have to. _**

* * *

With Celty's powers, I was able to get back into the apartment. The inside wasn't too dusty but the emptiness was eerie. Finding a note on the kitchen table, it was in Hanae's handwriting.

_Arisa,  
If you're reading this, I've gone on a work trip for a little more than a month. I'm sorry that I couldn't invite you but it is a work trip. Don't eat too much out of the fridge and don't buy tons of sweets so they can be your meal. If you worry about this month's rent, I paid it early because I bet you don't earn enough to. Clean up after yourself and try not to get into anymore trouble than you already have. And one last thing, try to find a boyfriend while I'm gone because you'll get lonely, unless 'Shizu-chan' already is.__  
__Love, Hanae_

I laughed. "A work trip, huh?" A red blush appeared on my face has I read the end of the letter. "He is not my boyfriend!"  
Sighing, I walked back over to Celty. "I'm okay for right now, you can tell Shizu-chan he can do whatever he needs to before he comes over. Oh, and could you perhaps make him a spare key?" I knew she wasn't a messenger but who else can I tell my situation to? Then again, it's hard to talk to her, she puts a PDA in front of your face to reply to you.

[Alright. Just make sure you lock everything, okay? Double if you can.]

"Wait, one last thing. Could you take your helmet off? I know that you are supposedly headless and I promise I won't be scared if you actually are."

Celty faced me and lowered her helmet as if she was defeated. I knew this would be troublesome for her to do, since a headless woman would scare normal people shitless.

[Are you sure?]

I nodded confidently, curiosity was killing me and I think I'd be able to trust her more. She placed her hands on the side of her helmet and slowly removed it off of her neck. My eyes widened, it was just as I expected.

There was nothing, only a shadowy smoke coming out of her neck. I wasn't frightened nor shocked, an odd sense of happiness came over me. It might have been because of the relief of knowing the rumor are true or just seeing a sight that only a select few would find amazing. I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to keep this between us. Even if Shizu-chan doesn't know, it would be easier not to say anything."

Celty put her helmet back on and left. Locking the door behind her, I strutted over to the fridge where another note was posted on it.

_There is no pudding or any other sweets in the fridge. Don't buy it for yourself, you'll need the money to buy actual food for the month. I can't cook you dinner so the food already in there will probably only last around a week, depending on how much you eat of it. Buy some sushi from that Russia place.  
Love, Hanae_

"Ugh, why is she bossing me around when she isn't even here?!" I groaned.

Rummaging through the cabinets, I managed to find some instant ramen. It wasn't the healthiest but when supplies are low, anything goes. While eating it, the most idiotic realization came over me. Is Shizu-chan just going to pop up randomly? He might just knock on the door while I'm doing something! I guess I'm not able to take baths until after he leaves. God, what was Shinra thinking?!

* * *

**I know that this chapter was shorter than normal but I needed to update something. Next chapter there will a 100% chance of Arisa being call_ed 'gnat' but a certain person MULTIPLE times...but I think you know who I'm talking about._**

_**Setton-san**_


End file.
